A World of Hurt
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: So many doors to choose from, so why did the one they choose have to lead to an alternate universe where Danny's up to no good, Sam hates him, and the whole world is going to hell? Can they survive kidnappings, alternate universes, and an evil virus?
1. Doors to Choose From

Once again ideas pop and I just can't stop.

Actually, this was inspired by **Wings of Morphius**'s picture ((check out her profile. Is it a she? I don't know.)) I just took it to new heights.

_A World of Hurt_

**Chapter One: Doors to Choose From**

"_Why are we here again?"_

Sam's voice filtered through the Fenton Phones, covered with a layer of static.

Danny paused from where he was floating, which happened to be the middle of the Ghost Zone.

"_Because,"_ Tucker's voice was next, _"We're teenagers and we're bored. What better thing to do than explore the Ghost Zone."_

Danny sighed. _"I'm with Sam on this one. Should we even be here?"_

"_Seeing as every time we crawl through here you always get in serious trouble?"_ Sam had the same tone as he did. _"I doubt it."_

"_You guys are such kill-joys,"_ Tucker breathed through the Phones, letting out a wave of static. _"We can't explore a few doors then head on back?"_

"_That's what's bothering me,"_ Danny said, _"Can we even find our way back?"_

"_The Speeder has this 'return home' button, so I assume we'll be okay. As long as we don't do anything stupid."_ Sam's voice rose at that last line, and Danny grinned. She still didn't trust them with anything.

"_Look," _Tucker gave a heavy breath. _"We'll just go through a few more doors and head back. No biggie."_

"_You know Danny," _he heard Sam say innocently, _"I've always kind of wondered what cool and creepy things are down here…"_

He shook his head. _"Not you too, Sam."_

"_I think you're outnumbered, dude."_

"_Fine. Just a few more doors though."_

He could see their grins.

It didn't help that the last five doors lead to horrors from soul-leeches to children straight out of a Japanese horror film to the close relative of the Blob who tried to digest him.

He was not looking forward to the next few.

"_OH!"_

Danny winced as the excited shout came with a stream of static. _"What?"_

"_Do you not see that door?"_

"_Which door?"_

"_She's pointing to your left. It's the glowing one."_

"…_Tucker… They're **all** glowing."_

"_The only one glowing **purple**."_

He glanced around. He could see the door, a vibrant, pulsing aura surrounding a door. Across the door was painted a spider, red letters painted in some odd language.

Now that he thought about it…

Danny turned carefully.

All the doors in this area of the ghost zone were glowing other colors also. One was a day-glo pink, another the softest blue and another was a fiery red.

"_I don't know…"_

"_Come on, Danny!"_ Sam cried, _"Look at how **cool** it is!"_

To Danny it looked like if he opened it he'd be eaten alive by giant spiders.

"_She won't shut up about it, will she?"_

"_Open it!"_

The half-ghost sighed. Well, the sooner they got out of there…

He pushed open the door…

…And the world went dark.

* * *

"Ow…" Danny moaned. 

"_Ow!"_ came the sharp reply.

"_OW!" _came the third.

Danny opened his eyes carefully. What he saw surprised him.

"Are we back in the Fenton Labs?"

Tucker and Sam fell out of the Specter Speeder, looking equally sick.

"Well that was a bust," Tucker sighed, picking himself up.

Sam sighed and nodded. "And it looked so cool."

"I don't know…" Danny stared at the lab apprehensively. "Something seems off to me."

He rested his hand on the counter, and suddenly the whole lab began to blink red, an alarm sounding.

"I didn't touch anything!" Tucker yelled above the noise.

"Don't look at me!" Sam covered her ears.

Danny was about to reply when he felt something knock him over. He grunted and fell over, the wind knocked out of him. He heard the same grunts from Sam and Tucker as they were attacked just as he was. Turning over quickly, he got ready to face his assailant, and his eyes went wide.

It was Sam! But Sam was over there! And… but…

He blinked quickly, his defenses falling quickly.

And the oddest thing to happen to him yet…

She held a small object to his forehead, a smirk over her face.

A thousand-volt shock went through his body, and his vision began to fade.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Alright." 

…

"Let's get this over with fast."

…_Who's talking…?_

"How'd you get past the defenses?"

_Why can't I see?_

"I really don't want to have to deal with this right now."

_Who attacked?_

"Listen you son of a bitch!"

_Wasn't it…_

He opened his eyes, and he let out a groan.

"Sam?"

She stepped back, crossing her arms. "So you remember me?"

"What?" He tried to move his arms, frowning when he realized he couldn't move anything. "Of course I remember you!"

She frowned. "How did you get in here?"

"What do you mean?" His head was so muddled. "You came here with me."

She took another step back, running a nervous hand through her hair.

"You're an idiot," she sighed, "I'm not going to talk to you if you're just going to act innocent."

Which made no sense to Danny; was he _not_ innocent?

Suddenly the alarm went off again, and he cringed as the noise hit his growing migraine.

"What the hell?" she murmured. She turned to the control panel behind her and pressed a few buttons. The screen flickered to life, revealing an odd looking boy, red tips on his spiked black hair, and golden eyes. He wore the full punk ensemble: A skull on a black shirt, grey pants that disappeared into black combat boots. He had a spike collar around his neck, two wrist cuffs over grey gloves with no fingers. He paused as he grinned devilishly at the camera, flashing a peace sign.

"_Hey, Sammy,"_ he said, his voice a bit dark but oddly familiar, _"I bet you're looking good. Too bad I can't see through this damned camera. How 'bout I come in there?"_

"But… shwa!"

A look of complete surprise passed over her face as she turned back to Danny.

"But… you're…"

There was a loud bang, and the building shook a bit. Sam jumped back, staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That," she whispered fearfully, "is Danny Phantom."

**Authoress Notes:**

deviantart. com/ deviation / 27982167/

That should be the picture that inspired this. I revamped the character to change to my own needs, so I wouldn't be stealing (completely) from the awesomeness that is **Wings of Morphius. **If she wants to sue she can't 'cause she doesn't even own the character. :evil maniacal laughter:

I'm done.

**Next Chapter: the authoress has to write more action scenes, which she hates to do. You will be grateful.**


	2. Confusion

I love feedback. You guys who the whore are so awesome.

There's gonna be a lot of confusion in the beginning of this chapter, but bear with me. I know you can do it.

_A World of Hurt_

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

"Tucker?"

He blinked his eyes open, groaning.

"_Tucker!"_

Someone jabbed him and he lifted his head up.

Sam was beside him, and both were shackled to the wall behind them.

"Where's Danny?" she hissed.

"Does it _look_ like I know?"

"Hmph."

They looked up. Two new people had entered the room without them noticing.

"Think they're clones?" the first, a lean boy wearing all black. He glanced at them lazily, much unlike the girl beside him, who was leaning over curiously, a blond who donned deep purples.

"Don't be silly," she said, a bit of mystery in her voice, "No one's been _cloned._ Beside, what were they doing with the ghost boy?"

"Sam's gonna have a fit," the boy sighed. "She doesn't like people stealing her image."

"Um," Sam spoke up with an obvious tone, "I'm right here!"

"And who are you?" Tucker asked.

They merely looked on with severe interest.

"Should we answer them?" the girl whispered carefully.

"YES!" they shouted together.

"Who are you?" the boy asked defensively.

"We're Tucker and Sam!"

"You can't be," the girl said simply.

"And why not?"

"Because," the boy answered, "Sam's in the other room, and Tucker's dead."

* * *

"What do you mean that's Danny Phantom!" Danny shouted. 

Sam glanced at his sharply, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him forward.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed.

"Ow! Sam! What are you-"

There was a second bang, and she let go of him, scrambling up.

"This is bad! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," she whispered.

"What's going on?"

"So you're _not_ Danny Phantom?" Her tone was sharp, daring him to lie.

"Yeah, Sam, you've known."

She slammed her fist down on the controls quickly, and he fell over as the restraints fell from his wrists. He stood, confused as she hurried out of the room. Danny followed quickly and stopped as he noticed the redhead she was speaking with.

'…_Jazz?'_

"I don't care, Sam," she said sharply, "We've got bigger problems then your own little vendetta."

He noticed Sam's defiant expression, but she bit her lip and took a breath.

"Will someone explain what's going on?"

They whirled around, and he saw Jazz's eyes widen, as if he were the last person she expected to see.

"D-Danny?" she gasped quickly.

"I told you," Sam breathed.

The building rocked again, and the two girls turned behind them, grabbing a weapon or two off the table.

"That's not Danny," Jazz said, cringing as she heard a large crash. "'Cause I've got a feeling _that's_ Danny."

"I'll go turn on the ghost shield," Sam sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm dead!" Tucker shouted. 

"Yeppers," the girl said, "You were one of the first." She paused, leaning over him curiously. "You aren't a ghost, are you?"

"No!"

"But you came out of the Ghost Zone," the boy pointed out.

"Tay, John!"

The straightened, turning sharply.

And Sam's eyes went wide.

Because she was staring…

...At herself.

"Who turned off the ghost shield?" the non-captive Sam sighed.

"It's off?" the boy, now named John, looked surprised.

"Yes! Have you not been paying attention?"

"Um, Sam…" Tay pointed to the two people being held prisoner.

"What is…?" Her eyes went wide, matching the expression of the chained Sam perfectly. "Oh, holy fuck monkeys."

And that's when the walls collapsed.

* * *

"Hey sis," the raven-haired boy stepped from the rubble, grinning widely. "Long time no see." 

"But…" the redhead looked ready to faint, "Danny… and… Danny?"

"What's this?" the darker Danny asked, "Something else Clockwork cooked up?"

"I honestly have no idea," she replied shakily. "I thought…"

Danny stared at what seemed to be a grey-scale version of himself. This world… it wasn't making any sense… What was going on!

"Did I really used to look like that?" the dark Danny said, cocking his head curiously.

Suddenly Jazz remembered her place, cocked her weapon, and fired three shots.

She missed each one of them.

The dark Danny had disappeared in place and reappeared behind her, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"You wouldn't hurt your little brother, would you, Jazz?"

She went stiff and closed her eyes, as if already admitting defeat.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

And he flung her across the room, causing her to land on top of the Danny who started this journey.

And then he crashed through the wall.

'_Subtlety is not this guy's second nature,' _Danny thought as he disentangled himself from his sister.

* * *

Dark Danny stood over the shock he'd caused, his devilish grin still plastered to his face. He noticed the two teens tied together and his grin widened as he floated towards them. 

"What's this?" he said, "Another Sam. Just when I thought I couldn't get any luckier.

The chained Sam looked up in horror. "Danny, what's going on?"

He ignored her, starting as he noticed Tucker.

"I thought you were killed," he sounded in a bored tone.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me!"

The second Sam ran towards him, holding out a long rod as a weapon. He merely laughed and caught her by the face, holding it close to his own.

"Come on, Sammy," he whispered forcefully, "You can't let a little grudge go."

"Get off me you bastard," she spat back, ramming the rod into his head.

He ducked, floating back, and rested an arm on the other Sam.

"You're no fun anymore, Sam-Sam," he teased, "So I'll just find myself a new playmate."

And with that, he and Sam turned invisible.

"ALRIGHT!" came the very _angry_ shout of a very _angry_ Danny, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

**Authoress Notes:**

That got confusing, so let me clear a few things up for you.

First of all, **this is not going to be a different version of Ultimate Enemy.** I can be original. While slightly stepping the line of the copyright laws.

Evil Danny just stole Sam #1. Since we've gotten rid of the doubles, this should be less confusing for a little while.

As to why there _is_ an Evil Danny, that will be explained next chapter.

((I gotta find a better way to tell them apart.))

**Next Chapter: Try not to lose your head, folks. Things are gonna be rocky from here on out.**


	3. An Explanation

I think we left of with Sam1 being stolen by Devil-Danny and a whole lot of confusion.

I don't remember that so well.

I'm too distracted by Harry Potter fanfiction.

I :heart: Ron Weasley

* * *

_A World of Hurt_

**Chapter Three: An Explanation**

The dark Danny made himself tangible again once they were well outside the parameters of the building he'd just escaped and glanced down at the girl in his arms.

Why had he stolen the younger-looking Sam?

'_Because,'_ he chided himself_, 'I'm out for some fun.'_

She squirmed in his arms, clutching onto his shirt as if he might drop her.

"Danny," she breathed, biting her lip, "Where are we…?"

She glanced up at the dark-haired boy and stared at his outfit choice.

"…You're not Danny."

He grinned. "Am so."

"No," she was staring at his chest, at the skull painted so neatly. "Because Danny needs to go ghost to fly, and you're not even dressed like him."

He laughed. "I haven't done that in ages. Besides, who says I'm not going ghostly right now."

She peered close to his face, and he felt his face begin to heat up. Of course he hadn't thought about Sam like that for a long time…

"You're not Danny," she concluded crossly, "At least not my Danny. But I'm obviously in no position to do anything about it, and this whole thing has me confused…"

His smile faltered, but he ignored the thoughts ebbing at the edge of his mind.

'_It's just a good time, Danny. Just a good time.'_

* * *

"Dude," Tucker muttered as they unchained him, "That was cold just leaving me here." 

"It wasn't like it was _me_," Danny bit back defensively, "Or… I think it was… I don't know. Where's Sam?"

"Double Danny just stole her, dude."

He murmured something that no one wanted to repeat.

"So…" Tay spoke up, "Are we going to explain why we've got doubles?"

"Oh this is just wonderful," the leftover Sam murmured. "Ghost shield's out."

"What?" Jazz groaned from her weary position slumped against the counter. "Oh that's just _great_. Did I mention I'm having such a _wonderful_ day?"

John dusted off his shirt, glancing sideways at the rubble across the floor. "At least Val wasn't here. That girl's a bitch."

"Val?" Tucker spoke up, "As in Valerie Grey?"

He nodded. "She's still obsessing over that damned boy…"

Jazz gave a small moan and put her head between her knees. "I cannot believe this is happening…"

"That you can't fight your own goddamned brother," Sam sighed, "And I always used to think you were going to break out World War III in your kitchen."

"Be quiet," she spat back, "Just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to."

"Um… Jazz…?" Tay spoke quietly, "I don't know if you noticed, but your brother is a raving lunatic."

Danny leaned into Tucker.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" he whispered.

"Cannot help you there."

Their whispering sparked interest in the four, who glanced at them curiously.

"So," Tay asked, "Where exactly did you come from?"

"Um…"

"I'm not sure if we can answer that question…"

"'Cause we kinda thought…"

"…We were from here."

Jazz hung her head. "Great. A little brother from another dimension. Just what I need."

"Stop griping and help me fix this," Sam sighed.

Danny and Tuck exchanged glances.

At this rate they'd never get the answers they were looking for.

* * *

"Um… Non-Danny?" 

He glanced at her irritably. Had the old Sam always been this annoying?

"Where are we going?"

He ignored her and stopped, frowning.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam leaned past Double-Danny's form, attempting to see who he was speaking to.

"I got a bored," answered an oddly familiar voice. Feminine. Her form was hidden in shadows.

"I thought you left."

"I came back… What's that?"

Sam realized the shadow was referring to her. She frowned, standing straight.

"Check it out," Double-Danny stepped aside, his voice as if showing off for show and tell, "I found another Sam."

The unknown person leaned forward curiously, and Sam's eyes went wide.

It was Valerie… but not quite. She wore a bright orange top, cutting off at her shoulders, gloves up to her elbows, and a blue-plaid skirt. A hat was placed off-handedly over her head, and tall boots strapped to her feet. She held a weapon in her hand, something that looked oddly deadly.

And she grimaced.

"Why'd you get another one?"

Sam's expression was a mixture of surprise and anger, but anger seemed dominant.

But Val's eyes were trained on Danny, and Sam noticed something…

'…_Since when have Val's eyes been gold…?'_

* * *

"So… is anyone going to explain what's going on here?" Tucker asked. 

They turned to the two boys, their eyes wide.

"We're still kind of confused," Danny added.

Sam narrowed her eyes and walked out of the room.

Jazz bit her lip and passed a look to Tay and John.

"I'll explain."

* * *

Not too long ago everything had been fine. 

And right before everything fell apart, a ghost came to town.

Danny had handled it fine. He always did. The problem lasted for a few days before he managed to get rid of it. They'd been relieved afterwards. He hadn't even gotten hurt in this battle.

But then he started changing.

No one noticed at first.

He was slightly more aggressive, a bit more mischievous, but he was a teenager. It was natural.

Then it got worse.

He was cheating on tests, shoplifting, doing things the normal Danny never did. Whenever he got caught he just exploded and locked himself in his room. It was stupid stuff at first, but it didn't get any better. He simply couldn't stand to be around people anymore.

There was a theory he was being overshadowed, but it wasn't possible.

At the time he'd been dating Sam, and she was worried sick about him. She constantly sought him out. One day, she was looking for him after he'd snuck out, and she found him. He was… He was with Valerie.

Of course Sam exploded, confronted him. He just got angrier and ran off.

The next time he showed up… he'd changed. And it was only for the worst. It was like… he'd completely turned, and that's when everything fell apart.

* * *

Sam crossed her arms, throwing a glare at Valerie sitting across from her. 

"…So, what are you going to do with me?"

The question was directed at Devil-Danny, who had mysteriously disappeared. Since he wasn't there, she had no idea what she was going to do.

Val glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "It's Danny." As if that answered everything.

Sam hoped it meant something good.

**

* * *

Notes:**

Of course it doesn't… or maybe. I've got… plans.

((laughs evilly))

So, I finally managed to update. The explanation did not go quite as I wished. It'll be explained more fully later, if I can.

As to Danny's bad boy behavior, well, I think it's kind of hot.

Anyway…

Gah! All I've been able to write lately is romantic poetry. So unlike me.

Review.


End file.
